The Exchange Student
by Mary-Sue from America
Summary: What happens when Mary-Sue, an exchange student from America, goes to Hogwarts, and meets Harry Potter and falls in love with him? Only time will tell! But she has a dark secret in her past...
1. MarySue Arrives!

**~~DiScLaImEr: Omg!!! U guyz! I don't own anything in this sotry except Mary-Sue!!! I wish I did, but… =(**

Mary-Sue looked at her watch. She sighed, her breath escaping perfectly, through perfect rosy lips, the colour of roses. 

"Grandpa said he would be here. He's always late." Mary-Sue frowned, her perfect milky-white skin creasing into perfect creases. 

Around the corner a commotion had started. Mary-Sue heard frantic cries.

"Oh, get it away from me! Get it of me! Harry! Harry! You said it was safe in its cage! Oh Vernon, HELP!"

"If you stopped screaming then she might calm down! Hedwig, come here, don't worry."

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO YOUR AUNT LIKE THAT, HARRY!"

Suddenly a huge, white owl flew around the corner. Mary-Sue reached up and carefully caught the bird. It calmed down immediately, soothed by Mary-Sue's perfect touch. A boy appeared around the corner, running madly while pushing a trolley laden with bags. His green eyes sparkled in the light. People in the train station had turned to stare.

The boy reached Mary-Sue and slowed slightly. 

"Thanks," he smiled at Mary-Sue, showing creamy-white teeth, the colour of very light, whitish, cream. She smiled back, showing perfect white molars. 

Suddenly a rather... ummm…. chubby man and boy followed by a woman, whose neck would have rivalled a giraffes appeared from around the corner, screaming "Har-RY!!!! Har-RY!!!!"

Harry glanced back then started running again.

"Follow me," he shouted to Mary-Sue. "And bring Hedwig!" He carefully manoeuvred the heavy trolley through the crowds. Mary-Sue glanced over her shoulder one last time, to check that her grandpa hadn't arrived. She couldn't see him through the crowds so she ran after Harry.

She quickly caught up with him, her long strides matching his perfectly. She looked him up and down. He was wearing light blue jeans, VERY worn, she noted. He was wearing red T-shirt displaying the latest Christina Aguilera CD cover as its emblem. He had an unruly mob of hair, which was as dark ebony in colour, which is as dark as a mid-winters night, which is, if you haven't seen a mid-winters night before, as dark as very dark ebony. His most amazing characteristic though, were his beautiful emerald green eyes, which shimmered with excitement. In his trolley he had a few very old and torn suitcases. Sticking out from a hole in one she could see a polished wooden stick. It could only mean one thing.

"So you're going to Hogwarts too?!" She could barely contain her excitement.

"Too? You mean…? This way then, we need to go to platform 9 and ¾" They ran on, straight towards a wall. As Mary-Sue reached the wall she let out a small scream, before falling onto hard ground on the other side of the wall. She looked up, next to her was Harry, and around her were hundreds of people, all carrying owls, or wearing wizarding hats, or holding wands.

"I'm here," she breathed, her voice filled with amazement.

                                                                *      *      *

Harry finally had a chance to look at the girl. She was lying in a heap on the ground, her hair falling gently in perfect waves over her body. She stood up and looked around. She had golden locks of hair which reached halfway down her back and flicked up perfectly at the end. She was wearing dark blue flared jeans, which caressed her body, making her perfect figure seem even more perfect. Above her jeans she wore a pastel pink, lacy shirt which matched her golden hair perfectly. She had violet eyes, the colour of African violets, which are, if you haven't seen African violets before, a very deep violet. He sighed, she was perfectly beautiful: he could only hope that she liked him too.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Err… Um… Well, hi. I'm Harry Potter. I'm a sixth year. I haven't seen you before. You're not a… err… first year, are you? You don't look like one."

The girl laughed, showing her perfect white teeth.

"I'm Mary-Sue Anathema Bellatrix Riddle. I'm an exchange student from America. I come from Apostrophe Merlin High School... Me and a couple of my friends came here."

Suddenly two girls pushed past Harry. They looked about the same age as Mary-Sue. One was slightly shorter then Harry with vivid red hair which shone fiercely in the light of the train station. The other was about the same height as Mary-Sue, with long black hair which fell all the way to the ground. They were both far too beautiful to be real.

The shorter girl started talking in a high pitched voice, which had such a strong American accent that Harry could barely understand what she was saying.

"There you are!!!!!!! Me and Ashley have been looking like everywhere for you. Your grandpa found us and he was like 'Can you tell Mary-Sue I can't meet her?' And we were like, uh yeah!! But then we like totally couldn't find you and I was like 'Ummm…. she isn't here,' and Ashley was like 'Yeah, I know. I like wonder where she is.' Then we came in here and I like totally saw her and I was like 'OMG!!! There she is!!!!'  And me and Ash like came straight here!"

The one with black hair, obviously Ashley, started to talk.

"I was like _sooo worried. Don't disappear again, ok?" She turned around and saw Harry. "One last thing. Who is he? He's not too bad looking. Trust you to have all the hot guys falling over themselves for you before you've even, like, started school!" She laughed and started talking to Harry._

"I'm Ashley and this," she pointed at the girl with red hair. "This is Serenity. We come from Apostrophe Merlin High School."

"I'm, err, Harry. Harry Potter." Harry looked at the girls. They were all giggling and nudging each other. He could feel himself going bright red.

"What did you say your name was?" said Serenity.

"He said Harry Pot…" Ashley stopped in mid sentence. The others stopped giggling. 

Mary-Sue let out a breath. "I like can't believe I didn't realise. I mean I've like been with you this whole time and I totally didn't realise you were like Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter." None of the girls had moved their eyes. Harry was starting to feel incredibly uncomfortable. It was a feeling he was used to.

Suddenly the Hogwarts train whistle blew. Harry and the girls looked towards the train, startled.

Harry grabbed his trolley. "Quick," he shouted to the girls. "The train's about to leave." They all raced towards the first carriage. Harry jumped on, pulling his bags up behind him. He leaned out and grabbed Mary-Sue's arm and hauled her up. She stumbled, but managed to land perfectly. Serenity and Ashley had managed to scramble up after Harry just as the train started moving.

"Oh no! I dropped my bracelet. You know that was a gift from Daniel. But I guess Daniel, like, does _so_ not matter anymore." Mary-Sue giggled and looked at Harry, her big blue eyes filled with love.

"Yes, well, we'd better look for my friends and find a carriage." Harry quickly turned and walked towards the carriages. Mary-Sue shrugged and followed Harry with Ashley and Serenity giggling behind.

Sorry this chapter isn't finished, more will be uploaded tomorrow. Hope you like;)!!!!!!1111111!!!!!!!!!


	2. MarySue, meet Draco!

Hi!!!!11!!!!!! ThAnKs To AlL tHe PeOpLe WhO rEvIeWeD mE!!!!!!!1111111!!!!!!

"Harry! Where have you been? We couldn't find you and the whistle was about to blow. Ron and I decide that you must have found a carriage." She glanced around Harry at Mary-Sue, Ashley and Serenity. "So who are _they_? Not more _adoring_ fans." Hermione's voice was dripping with sarcasm. She turned away and sat at the back of the carriage. Before Harry could say anything she picked up a book – _Hogwarts, a History. Ron was standing in the doorway of the carriage. He had a huge grin on his face and couldn't take his eyes off Mary-Sue._

"Err… Ron, would you mind moving. We sort of need to get into the carriage. Oh yeah, this is Mary-Sue, Ashley and Serenity. They're exchange students from America."

Ron suddenly realised he was in the way. He quickly moved and sat down, making sure there were spare seats on either side of him. Ashley quickly sat next to him, and looked at him, with a huge smile on her face.

"So your name's Ron? That's, like, such a cool name. I, like, totally _lurve_ that name. So, Ron, how are you?" Ron and Ashley quickly started talking, but Ron couldn't help glancing at Mart-Sue every few minutes.

Mary-Sue went and sat next to Hermione. "OMG!!!!!!! You're reading my favourite book!!!!!!! I'm, like, totally into that book. It rocks."

Hermione looked up from the book. "I think you're mistaken, this is _Hogwarts, a History,_ not _Hot Guys at Hogwarts_." Hermione's voice was icy and she quickly turned back to her book. Mary-Sue looked put out for a minute before laughing.

"I think you have the wrong idea about me, Hermione," she said, her voice light and happy. Her eyes, though, did not portray the same idea as her voice. They were perfectly cold. She took _Hogwarts, a History _off Hermione. "I'm not as ditzy as you might think, and unless you start paying me a bit of respect I don't think you'll be having a very good year." Mary-Sue gave the book back and smiled happily. "I think we'll, like, make great friends. We're, like, sooooo similar." Mary-Sue suddenly screamed. Crookshanks, Hermione's rather, err… large ginger cat had sprung onto Mary-Sue. He was hissing and trying very hard to scratch her. Hermione was sitting next to her. Underneath her breath she was whispering words of encouragement to Crookshanks. Harry, who had been talking to Serenity suddenly jumped up and grabbed Crookshanks. Harry quickly checked Mary-Sue, to make sure she was okay. He lingered slightly too long on checking certain parts of her. Mary-Sue was crying gently, her shoulders heaving perfectly.

Ron stopped talking to Ashley and turned to Hermione. "Why didn't you help her? Her perfect creamy skin could have got scratched by that furball; it's all that reading, it's doing you no good at all. You're going it bit strange in head." He sighed and went to help Harry check Mary-Sue.

Hermione put her book down and stood up. She started giggling. "I, like, totally agree with you. I'm, like, too ditzy!!! I totally am going like mad!!!!"

"I couldn't agree more, Granger." Draco suddenly walked into the room. Behind him were, of course, his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione turned bright red and sat down behind her book. "So," Draco said, looking at Mary-Sue, who had stopped crying. "You must be Mary-Sue Riddle. Father told me about you. Your Grandfather was in Slytherin, wasn't he? Are you going to follow the proud tradition? If you are then I really don't know what you are doing hanging around with Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood, though maybe she's the mad blood now!" Draco laughed at his own joke. "Come on Goyle, Crabbe. We have no business with these, er… freaks. Coming Riddle?" Mary-Sue  pushed past Harry and Ron.  She was holding her wand.

"DON'T BE RUDE TO HARRY AND RON. THEY ARE TWICE THE MAN THAT YOU'LL NEVER, LIKE, BE!!!!!" She shouted a few words, a spell that even Hermione had never heard of and suddenly Draco was the size of a house-elf.

"You'll pay for this, Riddle. You and your little friends." Draco's voice came out high and squeaky. He walked as quickly as his legs could carry him out of the room.


	3. The Road to Hogwarts

****

=( Sory bout the short chappie, guyz!!! I'll have a 2nd part l8a!!!!1

The train slowed down slowly. Mary-Sue jumped up, her perfectly dark black cape flapped around her, illuminating her figure in the dark of the evening. 

"Come on Mary-Sue, Ashley, Serenity and Ron. Oh yeah, and you... _Hermione._" Harry jumped of the train and turned to help Mary-Sue off. She held on to Harry's outstretched hand, giggling. As she jumped out of the train she fell over, landing perfectly into Harry's grip.

"Thanks. You're so, like, sweet." Mary-Sue pulled herself up and followed Harry and her friends towards a carriage. 

"These are gorgeous. I, like, totally love Thestrals. It's too bad you guys can't see them." Mary-Sue held her hand up to one of the skeletal creature which were pulling the carriages.

"You.. You can, errr, see them too? Who have you seen die?" Harry asked.

Mary-Sue lowered her head. "My mother. It was last year. She had cancer. She wasn't a witch. Gramps said he could heal her, but she didn't want to be healed. She said it was her, like, time. That's partly why I, like, came here." As she lifted up her head she flicked away a single tear, which had fallen perfectly out of her emerald green eyes. Mary-Sue climbed into the nearest carriage, followed by Ashley, Serenity, Ron and Harry. Finally Hermione hauled herself into the carriage, sitting as far from the others as she could.

The carriages pulled away quickly, rumbling on the hard, stony ground. As the carriages turned around the corner Mary-Sue, Ashley and Serenity got their first glance of Hogwarts. Mary-Sue sighed, Ashley's mouth dropped open and Serenity closed her eyes, too amazed by the beauty to keep looking at it.

Ashley turned to Mary-Sue. "I'm, like, so glad that you made me come here. I, like, wasn't sure 'bout coming but I'm so glad that I did. I, like, am going to totally lurve it here!"

The carriage abruptly stopped. Mary-Sue was thrust forward into Harry's arms. She looked at him, their eyes meeting, her golden eyes contrasting Harry's green eyes perfectly. Mary-Sue leaned up, her lips an inch from Harry's. Suddenly Crookshanks jumped onto Mary-Sues back. She leapt up, screaming. Crookshanks calmly jumped off Mary-Sue onto Hermione's lap. Hermione stroked Crookshanks and jumped out of the carriage. She walked quickly towards to the great hall. 

"What's her problem? Is she normally this, like, rude?" Ashley stared at Hermione's disapearing back.


End file.
